Bubble wrap
by Songinmyheart48
Summary: In the Nick 10 studio Troy and Noah have some fun with the bubble wrap ;) (This contains Yaoi or BoyXBoy)


**Author's Note-** This is from when Nick Studio 10 had a giant role of bubble wrap. :D This my first fanfic on this site. Please leave helpful reviews!

* * *

I laugh as I roll around on the bubble wrap. Then start blushing when I remember Troy got wrapped up in it. I had fallen on top of him and got a chance to hug him. It also brought a smile to my lips.  
My eyes widen as I hear the door open.  
"Noah?" Dear god...It's Troy. He has found me rolling in bubble wrap and blushing.  
"H-hey Troy" I stutter and don't look at him. Not wanting him to see my face.  
"Dude, why are you not looking at me?" He walks over and sits down behind me. I can hear the bubble wrap pop underneath him.  
"No reason" I start to get up. But Troy grabs my arm and yanks me down. I end up falling down. My head landing in his lap. Which makes my face turn two shades of red darker.  
He looks down at me and gets a confused look on his face.  
"Why are you blushing?" He asks and leans closer to me. Making me get tense.  
"You won't understand" I mumble and move to get up again. Once again he yanks me back down.  
"I think I do" Troy says with a smirk.  
"No you don't" I say back, getting angry that he won't let me up.  
"Yes I do" He pulls me up and kisses me. My eyes widen and then I shut them again. Leaning close to him to deepen the kiss.  
We pull away for breath and quickly sit up. The bubble wrap pops as he pushes me down. Getting on top of me. It is amazing how fast this was moving.  
He slams his lips onto mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as his hand rub my hips. Troys lips move from my lips to my neck. His hands go up my shirt. I gasp as he pinches my nipples. My body shakes as he bits down on my shoulder blade.  
"I have been waiting for this for so long." He growls into my ear. Biting and pulling on it. I whimper a little as he pulls. I could feel him grin against my skin. Then he yanks off my shirt. Attaching himself to my nipple. Sucking and nibbling on it. Making a moan to pass my lips as I arch into him. He groans at my moan and starts to undo my pants.  
"Troy...This is going really fast" I say quietly.  
"I know. Do you want me to stop?" He looks up at me. His face right above my pants.  
"No!" He grins again and pulls down my pants and underwear. Taking off his own clothing. Looking up and down my body. Kissing me again and opening my legs.  
"Suck on my fingers" He whispers and puts three fingers against my lips. I look at him and then his fingers. Then start to suck on his fingers. Licking and sucking. He pulls them out of my mouth.  
"This might hurt" He mumbles and pushes a finger into me. I squirm a little at the feeling. He starts to pump them in and out of me. I whimper at the begging, but then it turns to pleasure. He sticks the second finger in and I yelp.  
"Shh" Troy kisses the top of my head slowly moving them. I pant and wrap my arms around him. Holding onto him tightly.  
"Relax Noah." He whispers and starts to kiss my neck. He quickly thrust the last finger in. I yell but he kisses me to keep my quite. Tears fill my eyes as he keeps moving his fingers. It hurt but it also felt nice.  
"I'm sorry" He mumbles and licks the side of my face. Sending a shudder through me. He curls his fingers and thrusts them deeply. He hits a stop that sent me melting.  
"Ah~Troy,..." I moan and grind against his fingers. Then he removes his fingers and wraps my legs around his waist. Lining himself against my prostate.  
"You ready?" He ask me with a raised eyebrow. I nod quickly. He kisses me and thrusts in. My eyes widen and my hips arch up.  
"Troy..Your so big" He kisses me with a smile. I look at his face and see a small blush on his face. He rests his head on my shoulder and starts moving. I pant and hold onto him. He starts slow and starts to move faster.  
He thrusts in hard and hits that spot again. Making me melt into him again. He sucks on my neck and keeps thrusting fast and harder. Soon we are both panting and sweating. Moaning and groaning each others name. I try to keep up with his thrust but he can move much faster than me.  
"Troy I'm going to cum" I moan into his ear.  
"Good" He aims for my spot and hits it hard. He keeps pounding into me. Making me scream and sent tears down my face.  
"Troy!" I yell and cum hard. It shakes my body and I fall flat on my back.  
"Noah" He groans and cums in me. My eyes widen and I let out another moan. He falls on top of me. We both lay there trying to come down from our high.  
"Noah..." He says and looks at me. My heart stops. He must of realized what we just did. And now our friendship is not ever going to be the same.  
"I love you" He whispers to me. I let out a sigh of relief. Smiling and blushing at him.  
"I love you too" I put my hands on ether side of his face. Pulling him into a light kiss.  
Then we hear a giggle. We sit up and look at the door. Only to see Gabby and Malika hide behind the door.  
"Gabby?! Malika?!" I freak and hear them giggling again. They look at us and we cover each other up. I then see that there noise were bleeding. Dammit. There fan girls.  
"Sorry!" Gabby giggles. And they run out of the room. Leaving both with red faces and confused. Then we start laughing and we hug each other.  
"I am so glade I came in here to check on you" Troy says and nods. We then both get dressed. Going back to Troys room.  
-Fin!-


End file.
